


Margo Cortez's Character biography

by hoodie_badger



Series: Original Character tidbits [1]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Character Bio, Gen, I'm wishing for a nuclear winter, I've been thinking about fallout a lot lately, figured that I could write a little bit about how the character is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 03:57:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19863115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoodie_badger/pseuds/hoodie_badger
Summary: Margo Cortez is my Courier Six for the Fallout New Vegas game. I have taken these character questions off tumblr so I could see Margo down in words and not just in my head. One of these days, I'll be brave enough to ask for commissions of her, but for now she will remain in game and daydreams.





	Margo Cortez's Character biography

**Author's Note:**

> If you are interested in knowing more about Margo, feel free to send me a message and I'll answer as soon as I can.

**Full Name:** Margo Cortez  
Cortez is not her actual family's last name. She heard an elderly lady singing a ballad about a Mexican gunslinger who became an outlaw because a sheriff shot his brother. She enjoyed it and thus changed her name. Margo has rarely come across someone with a middle name and she thinks it is foolish.

**Best Friend:** This is a tough one...  
Between her companions, she is probably closest with Veronica or Raul. It pleases her to have conversations with Raul in Spanish. With Veronica, Margo knows that it will be a fun time and the stories that they share with each other...she sometimes feels like a big sister around the BOS member. As a kid, Margo's father had found an abandoned Night stalker cub while they were out scavenging together. Her father was going to put them out of their misery, yet Margo begged and pleaded for the cub to survive. She got her wish and named the Night stalker, Slim. With Margo's care and persistence on teaching him good behavior, Slim grew into a healthy Night stalker. Slim and Margo stuck close together, even after she started as a courier. Sadly, Slim was killed the night that Margo was shot in the head. 

When she got ED-E up and running, the little eyebot is never far from her and she finds that she sleeps better hearing the little hums from his mechanisms. He goes every where with her.

**Sexuality:** Asexual

**Favorite Color:** Green, it is a welcoming sight in the desert. She found a dark green bandanna and wears it around her neck. It's useful for covering parts of her face when wind picks up. With extended time out in the sun, her bandanna has faded a little bit.

**Relationship Status:** Single, and that doesn't bother her.

**Ideal Partner:** Has some knowledge on surviving out in the desert and away from towns, honest with their answers to her questions, okay with staying up late to gaze at stars

**Favorite Food:** Honestly anything that doesn't taste like it has a bunch of sand in it.

**Crushes:** Did have a slight one on Manny Vargas for a little while.

**Favorite Music:** She likes ballads and will sometimes softly sing the few that she remembers picking up. If she meets anyone on the road who is willing to teach her a new one, she will park her happy butt right next to them.

**Biggest Fear:** Getting a bullet to the head changes some priorities around. Her own death is no longer her biggest fear; however, since she lost Slim, she is scared of a close friend dying. It would be even worse if she were there, but she couldn't do anything to stop their deaths. 

**Bad Habit:** Humming to calm herself down. It is acceptable when not trying to be sneaky; however, if she is trying to out-sneak a Nightkin and she starts humming, it will not end as she was hoping.

**Biggest Regret:** Not returning to visit her family while her father was sick and being there when he passed away. She didn't want to believe that her old man was dying and she couldn't bring herself to face it.

**Biggest Insecurity:** She wants to take care of her friends and make sure that they are doing all right. However, she always worries if she says the right things when they choose to open up to her.

**Weapon of Choice:** Her eye sight in her right eye is half-blurry. It never fully recovered from her head wound. She prefers revolvers and shotguns because they are close range weapons. She has a hard time using long range weapons.

**Does your OC adapt easily to changes in life or do they have a hard time getting accustomed?** Margo has been wanting to be on the move, living like a nomad, for most of her life. She welcomes the changes in her life.


End file.
